


Mistletoe

by slutherins



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I'm terrible at coming up with tags, M/M, Mistletoe, but i love this idea, kinda basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutherins/pseuds/slutherins
Summary: it's the last week before the holidays when something rather suprising happens





	Mistletoe

It was the last week before the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts , the halls were covered in Christmas decorations that made the castle look even more beautiful. " I just don't get why we have to write a huge essay on Goblin Rebellion the week before Christmas!" Albus whined " It's really not that much, and besides I think the subject is rather interesting. "Come on Al we can be done in an hour if you just focus." Scorpius answered calmly , he was used to his best friend whining about school work. When they arrived at the library it was almost empty but they still sat at a far away table where no one could find them.   
After an hour of working on their 'huge' essay the two boys walked back to their common room chatting about their Christmas plans. When they were walking through one of the empty hallways they always took because it was way shorter, they suddenly couldn't move. "what in Merlins name is happening?!' Albus exclaimed " We're stuck under a mistletoe Al" Scorpius replied shyly, the boy definitely had a crush on his best friend but this was not the way to let him know. " Well I guess there's only one way to get out of here then." Albus said with a small hint of excitement in his voice before kissing Scorpius in a way that was not platonic at all. When they both pulled away to catch their breath they simply smiled at each other because they both had realised that mistletoes in hogwarts only appear above two people who are in love. they continued their walk to the common room only this time , holding hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is terrible , I am really inexperienced with writing. it's currently 1 AM so my vocabulary lacks since English isn't my first language but oh well


End file.
